An Unlikely Pair
by Kiz2002
Summary: Yuffie and Sora realise their true feelings for one another, and Kairi gets jealous! Yes I know it's a sad title, I got a bit stuck there.{complete! Unless I decide to write more, which I doubt}
1. Morning

Author's Note: Well, this is my first KH fic! I really hope it goes well,I haven't actually completed KH yet, so sorry if I get anything wrong along the storyline of the game. In this fic, pretend everyone lives in Traverse Town, OK? Like everyone-Sora, Goofy, Donald, Kari, Riku, Yuffie, Cloud etc...I can't be bothered to name the rest. : But anyway. Read.  
  
-------------------------  
  
It was a bright morning in Traverse Town. (technically-forget for a moment that it's always night there) Sora was asleep in the Red Room- at least, he was for a moment.  
  
"Good morning, Sora!" A loud voice woke the boy.   
  
"Wh...what?" he said, sleepily.  
  
"I said, good morning," a young female ninja smirked.  
  
"Yuffie, what are you doing here?"  
  
"What do you think I'm doing here? I'm waking you up! It's breakfast time."  
  
"What do you mean it's breakfast time?"  
  
Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Stop with the questions, Sora! Aerith says she's taking us all out for breakfast today."  
  
"Well...tell her I'm not hungry," he rolled back over.  
  
"Kairi will be there,"  
  
"I don't care..." but really, he did, of course. "Actually...I'll be there soon."  
  
Yuffie giggled. "Sure thing. Meet us at the outdoor café."  
  
"First District then, seeya," Sora got up and shooed the girl away while he was about to get dressed.   
  
Yuffie left the room, going to the Green Room to wake Cloud. On the way, she passed Leon.  
  
"Oh, hey, Leon," she blushed slightly. Yuffie used to have a crush on Squall Leonheart, but had got over it. After all, he was many years older than her, and would never think of her as more than just a kid.  
  
"Hi, Yuf. So, are we going out for breakfast?"  
  
"I guess. I need to wake Cloud, and Riku, first." She waved as she went to the other room, Cloud and Riku's room. (Yes, ok, Riku and Cloud share a room 0_o Nothing happening here!) She burst in. "Hey, guys, get up! And meet us at the Outdoor Café!" she added, rushing out. Luckily for her, everyone else was already up, so she had no more rushing around to do. She'd go with Sora, who she realised had become a great friend lately.  
  
"Sora-"  
  
"Ahhh! Yuffie! I'm getting dressed!"  
  
"Sorry!" Yuffie blushed heavily, and walked out again, giggling. Then she stopped, and took another peek in the room, she didn't know why she was doing it-  
  
"All set," Sora came wandering out of his room, Yuffie taking a step back.  
  
"Oh-come on then, Sora," she was still blushing.  
  
"Yuffie?" Seeing the ninja blush just made Sora blush, which made Yuffie laugh.  
  
"Uhh...yeah. Come on then!"  
  
Walking side by side, the two didn't speak.  
  
Yuffie was thinking. 'I've never noticed it before, but Sora is kinda cute...'  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Well, chapter one done! Please R&R, I hope you like it! Yes I know it's short. If I get a good(ish) response I'll write Chapter Two right away! : 


	2. An Eventful Breakfast

Eventually Sora and Yuffie arrived at the outdoor café in the First District.  
  
"Let's go and sit down, then!" Yuffie rushed over. At one table was Leon and Aerith. At another was Donald and Goofy, then at the one next to that was Kairi . There was one spare table.  
  
Just then Cloud and Riku came running in. "Hey, Kairi," Riku took the seat opposite her, much to Sora's annoyance. Cloud took a seat on Leon and Aerith's table.  
  
"Yuffie!" Aerith called over, patting the seat next to her. The ninja looked at her for a moment, then shook her head.  
  
"Nah, it's OK," she mumbled, taking the spare table. Then Sora did an unexpected(well, for the others anyway) thing, and went and sat opposite Yuffie.  
  
"Sora?" Kairi said. "Why aren't you sitting over here?"  
  
"Uhh....because Yuffie likes bacon," Sora said the first thing that popped into his head.  
  
"Excuse me?" Kairi replied, confused.   
  
Sora went a deep red. Yuffie giggled. "Um....yeah,"   
  
Kairi rolled her eyes. "If you say so..."  
  
Yuffie turned to Sora. "Go and sit next to Kairi! And I don't like bacon!"  
  
"Um...no, I won't sit over there. So, what will you have, then?" Sora tried to change the subject.  
  
Yuffie stared at him for a second.  
  
"S...stop that," he muttered, embarrased. "Now tell me your order!"  
  
"If you tell me why you're sitting with me,"  
  
"Well....why not?" Sora didn't really know himself why he chose to sit there. Yuffie was growing on him, though...  
  
Yuffie just looked at him, emotionless. "Fine, here's my order..."  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, over at Aerith, Leon and Cloud's table:  
  
"I wonder why they're sitting together? I never even knew they were friends," Cloud took a sip from his drink which he'd just ordered a minute ago. (yes, ok, I know they haven't been there for that long. it's reallly good service at this café ^_^)  
  
"Clearly they are," Leon muttered.  
  
"If I didn't know you better, Squall, I'd say you were jealous," Aerith smirked, lifting her mug of steaming hot tea up to her lips.  
  
"Me? Jealous? Of who, Sora?" he laughed nervously. "Yeah. Sure."  
  
Cloud and Aerith looked at each other, smiling.  
  
"Stop it! I don't care about either of them," he got up, and left.  
  
"Leon! Don't you want some food?"  
  
"No," he shouted, walking back into the Second District.  
  
* * *  
  
Riku and Kairi were also talking:  
  
"I can't believe Sora chose Yuffie over me," the girl whined.  
  
"Yeah well...he's not worth it," Riku said.  
  
Kairi looked over. Yuffie and Sora had now ordered their breakfast. Yuffie had decided on toast, and Sora was stealing her crusts.  
  
"How sad," Kairi rolled her eyes.  
  
"How cute," Riku laughed, Kairi started at him.  
  
"Yeah, sad," he muttered.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh! Sora, order your own freakin' food," Yuffie snapped, but was grinning.  
  
"I'm not hungry," he replied, taking an entire peice of Yuffie's toast.  
  
"This isn't funny..."  
  
"Give me your toast, and I'll buy you a drink."  
  
"Deal!"   
  
Minutes had gone by, Sora was content eating the girl's toast and Yuffie was happy with her hot chocolate.  
  
"Right, let's go," Sora jumped up when he'd finished.  
  
"Don't we need to pay?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Fine, I will," Yuffie rolled her eyes but Sora quicky stopped her.  
  
"No, no, it's on me...."  
  
"It's on ME," Aerith shouted over from the other table.  
  
"Oh, well, if you insist," Sora quickly added.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Well, there's Chapter Two done. Stay tuned for Chapter 3, which might be a bit longer... 


	3. Heading Home

Sora began heading back, Yuffie close behind him. He turned to her.  
  
"You know, Yuf, this was cool. We should do it again some time!" He smiled.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be great," she replied. She waited for a moment for Aerith, who had just done paying Tidus who had got a part time job there. (Yes, he lives here too)  
  
"Hey, Aerith," Yuffie then began walking with her.  
  
"Hello,"  
  
"We, er....better go back, then, I guess," Yuffie said.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
It was very akward, even as the others joined them, until Goofy broke the silence.  
  
"Great breakfast!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, yeah!" Cloud cried.  
  
"How about breakfast here tomorrow?"  
  
"Again?" Yuffie groaned. "Not that it wasn't nice, but I mean, two days in a row?"  
  
Aerith laughed. "I guess."  
  
Sora ended up walking beside Yuffie again.  
  
"What do you want to do?" the boy asked.  
  
"Go back to the hotel. I'm exhausted!"  
  
"Exhausted? Why? The first district is, er, not very far from the second!"  
  
Yuffie smiled slightly. "I know. But I want to go there."  
  
"Ok, I'll walk you there!"  
  
The two of them walked up the steps(I don't know if there are any steps, I've forgotten the route from the First District to the hotel in the second! I only went in Traverse Town er...this morning) and through the door to the second district. By this time they'd lost Aerith, and Kairi, and everyone. But in the Second District they saw Leon, sitting on some steps, his head in his hands.  
  
"Leon?" Yuffie said quietly.  
  
"Yuf!" Squall quickly got up. "So...alright?"  
  
"Yeah...are you, though?"  
  
"I'm fine. I'd better be going..." he dashed off in the opposite direction.  
  
"I...wonder what's wrong with him?" Sora asked.  
  
"I haven't a clue. Anyway, let's go..."  
  
"Sora!" shouted a voice behind them. It was Kairi.  
  
"Hey, Sora!" she rushed over to him.  
  
"How ya doin'?" Sora said.  
  
"Yeah, great," Kairi replied, deliberately ignoring Yuffie. "I was just wondering, that's all, if you wanted to do something with me? Like, just go for a walk, or whatever?"  
  
"Um..." Sora looked at Yuffie, who was looking at the ground. "Actually, I'm busy. I was walking back to the hotel."  
  
"Oh, well I'll come with you," She said cheerfully.  
  
"With Yuffie?"  
  
"Listen, don't worry about me," Yuffie sulked, walking ahead, alone.  
  
"Yuffie!" Sora called after her. "Sorry Kairi, not now." he too rushed off and caught up with the ninja.  
  
Kairi shot her a nasty glare, even though Yuffie wasn't looking her way. Kairi muttered "whatever" and went back to the first district, where everyone else was.  
  
"Sora, you can stop being nice to me now, you obviously don't want to be with me, you're just trying to make me feel better..."  
  
"No, no, that's not true! Now come on, let's go back to the hotel!"  
  
She forced a smile. "If you say so! But I still don't understand..."  
  
"Understand what?"  
  
"Why...why you seem to care about me more than Kairi at the moment."  
  
"Oh well...Kairi's got Riku now," Sora paused. "She doesn't need me."  
  
"And I do?" Yuffie gave a laugh.  
  
"Well..." Sora chose to stop speaking then.  
  
They didn't speak until they reached the front door of the Hotel.  
  
"Well, thanks Sora. See you later," Yuffie reached for the door handle.  
  
"W...wait a minute, I'm not going anywhere!" Sora let himself in with Yuffie. "I may as well stay in here, I haven't got anything better to do!"  
  
"Good!" Yuffie grinned.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
And that's Chapter 3. I hate naming chapters, I can never give them a good enough name....well, the next one will definitely be longer than this one! Please R&R, thanks. 


	4. Sora's Request

Side by side, Sora and Yuffie entered the hotel.  
  
"Where are we, er, going, then?" Sora asked.  
  
"To my room," Yuffie looked at him as if it were obvious.  
  
"Oh," he simply said. They walked through the narrow corridor of the Hotel, and eventually they got to the Yellow Room. (yes, I know it doesn't exist, but there has to be more than 2 rooms in the hotel for everyone to fit!!)  
  
Yuffie opened the door, and walked in, Sora behind her.  
  
"Well, here we are," he announced, looking around. Sora had never been in this room before, Yuffie never usually let anyone in, except for Aerith who was her best friend.  
  
"Yep," the ninja replied, sitting on her bed, she gestured for Sora to join her. "Ok," he went and sat next to her. "So..."  
  
"So,"  
  
"Uhh...Yuffie..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Um..." Sora looked at her. 'she's beautiful...' he was thinking.  
  
"Sora, are you ok?" Yuffie smiled.  
  
"Yeah. You remember at breakfast, I said, we should do this again?"  
  
Yuffie nodded.  
  
"Um.."  
  
"Stop saying 'um', Sora," she giggled.  
  
"Well how about....tonight?"  
  
"Are you asking me out?" Yuffie looked at him, still grinning.  
  
"Yeah," he shut his eyes, afraid of what she might say. But to his surprise, she replied with "of course, Sora!"  
  
"You will?" Sora jumped up, a little too enthusiastically.  
  
"Yeah...where did you have in mind?"  
  
"I was thinking...the café, again. But it'll be better, this time...it will just be us. And it'll be at night."  
  
Yuffie looked at him strangely, Sora knew what she was thinking.  
  
"Sora, it's-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, always night, you know what I mean, it'll be properly night though," Sora didn't really know if this made sense.  
  
"Well, sure. It'll be great, I'm sure. Pick me up at 7," she smirked.  
  
"That's like..." Sora looked at his watch. "about 8 hours away from now!"  
  
"Oh, can't you wait to see me?" Yuffie said sarcastically.  
  
"No," Sora replied, grinning.  
  
"Right then," Yuffie got up.  
  
"Yuffie? Aren't you staying?"  
  
"Not now! I gotta go and see Aerith!"  
  
"Ohh! I walked you all the way to the second district from the first for nothing?" he said, pretending to be annoyed.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she said sarcastically again. "Why don't you...go and....um...fight some Heartless, or something..." she left the room and gave Sora a wave.  
  
"Wait! Shall I..."  
  
"Walk me there? No, I think I'll manage! See you later!" With that she was gone, and Sora also made his way out. Yuffie, however, was going in the opposite direction. She had to go and tell Aerith the news.  
  
She ran through the corridor, and back into the Second District, where nobody could be found. Yuffie quickly opened the wooden double doors and entered the First District. A few of her friends were around, but no Aerith. However, she could see Kairi and Selphie by the mailbox. She didn't know whether or not to ask them where her friend was, after all her and Kairi weren't exactly the best of friends at the moment. But Selphie was OK. "Um...guys?" The ninja approached them. Kairi was talking to Selphie. She turned round for a moment, seeing Yuffie standing there, then carried on talking.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"For what?" Kairi yelled. "Sorry, Selph..."  
  
"No, I just wanted to ask you something..."  
  
"Go ahead," Selphie said, cheerfully.  
  
"Where's Aerith?"  
  
"How should I know?" Kairi replied coldly.  
  
"I think she's in the secret waterway, with Leon," Selphie told her.  
  
"Leon, huh? Well, OK, thanks, Selph," she rushed off again.  
  
Yuffie decided to go for the shortcut to the alleyway, through the First District.(you know, the one with those crates blocking it) She jumped over the boxes(I'm not sure if that's possible but still) and entered the Alleyway. Casually defeating some Shadow Heartless along the way, she swam forward into the secret waterway, even though it wasn't really secret, as everyone knew about it.  
  
"See, I know there's something wrong when I see it," Aerith was saying to Leon. Just then Yuffie entered.  
  
"Oh, Yuf!" Aerith greeted her.  
  
"Leon, will you excuse us a moment?" Yuffie told him, he muttered something and walked out back into the alley.  
  
"What's wrong, Yuffie?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong," a smile spread across the ninja's face. "It's just that...Sora asked me out!"  
  
----------------------------------------- And Chapter 4 done! I told you this one would be longer! I was going to make it realllly long, but then I decided on splitting it in half to make the other chapter. Chapter 5 coming soon! R&R! 


	5. Preparations

"No way! He asked you out?" Aerith put a hand to her mouth, Yuffie was grinning.  
  
"Yeah! Cool, huh?"  
  
"Come on. Let's go back to my room!"  
  
Yuffie sighed. She'd been all over Traverse Town today, but she nodded anyway.  
  
Aerith and Yuffie then left the waterway, back into the alley.  
  
"Let's go through the second district. I can never climb over those crates! I know, let's go through the Dalmatian House!" Aerith said in a baby voice. Yuffie rolled her eyes.  
  
"Whatever!" Yuffie reluctantly agreed, and went with her friend through the Dalmatian House. Aerith couldn't resist the puppies. (and neither can I! they're so cute! lol, ignore me)  
  
Eventually they got back to the second district, and to the hotel. (again!)  
  
"Let's go to my room," Aerith led Yuffie over to the Blue Room(lol another new one)  
  
"Didn't you say that...like about ten minutes ago?" Yuffie walked slowly, worn out by now. They entered Aerith's room, whom she also shared with Kairi. Luckily Kairi was still with Selphie in the First District.  
  
Yuffie virtually collapsed on the bed while Aerith sat on Kairi's bed.  
  
"Sora asked you out!" Aerith laughed.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"That's great! Now," Aerith jumped up. "We need to get you ready!"  
  
"Ready?" Yuffie frowned at Aerith. "Hello, the date isn't for about...." The ninja looked at her watch. "About 7 hours? It's 12:15 now..."  
  
"Well done, Yuffie, 7 hours," Aerith sarcastically clapped.  
  
"Well, 6 hours and 45 minutes," Yuffie stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Come on, Yuf. What are you going to wear?"  
  
"Ermm....this?" Yuffie gestured to what she was wearing at the moment, her usual ninja clothes.  
  
"I don't think so! It's a date! You can borrow some of my clothes!" Aerith went over to her wardrobe excitedly.  
  
"No, no, no," Yuffie kept murmuring, her head in her hands. "Please, Aerith..."  
  
"Don't tell me you wouldn't want to wear THIS!" Aerith handed Yuffie an elegant, blue silk dress.  
  
"Is that all you wear?" Yuffie rolled her eyes again. "No offence, but...." Yuffie struggled to say something about the dress that wouldn't cause offence. "Um..."  
  
"Don't say anything, Yuf," Aerith narrowed her eyes at Yuffie. "I have actually got some clothes you could wear that aren't dresses..."  
  
"What are they, skirts?" Yuffie was getting bored of this. "Sorry, yeah, but I like being a ninja!"  
  
"How about...this?" Aerith held out a black velvet top, with slightly see- through sleeves.  
  
"Hey, that's not too bad," The girl got up to have a closer look. "That's actually quite...ok," She didn't want to sound too enthusiastic but she really liked this.  
  
"And this?" Aerith gave her a denim miniskirt.  
  
"Well...." She screwed up her nose. "Ok. But ONLY because it's a date. As soon as it's over...they're yours."  
  
"Of course! I'm not exactly going to let you keep them!" It was Aerith's turn to roll her eyes.  
  
"Thanks, I feel so wanted..."  
  
"Shut up, Yuf!" She threw the clothes at Yuffie. "Now get dressed. I won't look!" Aerith quickly turned to face the wall.  
  
A few minutes later Yuffie was done, and she herself thought she looked pretty good.  
  
"Wow, Yuffie!" Aerith began, then paused. "Do me a favour. Ditch the...what do you call them, tights? Legwarmers?(A/N: what are they? lol) And also those bright orange shoes. And the gloves. And-"  
  
"Alright, alright!" Yuffie took off a glove and tossed it at Aerith.  
  
Eventually Yuffie was totally done and looking great. "Am I done?" Yuffie asked, hoping she was.  
  
"No, we still need to do your makeup..."  
  
"No thanks," Yuffie said quickly and left the room, bumping right into Sora.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Yuffie?" Sora took a closer look at her, she was blushing. Again.  
  
"Y...yes?"  
  
"You look...great!" Sora said enthusiastically.  
  
"Thanks," she said, still a little embarrassed.  
  
"Is this for our date?" She nodded.  
  
"How about we...move it a little nearer?"  
  
Yuffie looked at him, wondering what he meant for a moment.  
  
"Oh! The date? How about...in like, an hour, then?"  
  
"Maybe 5? That's when it starts getting dark." Sora paused. "Oh, for one moment I REALLY wish it wasn't always night in Traverse Town!"  
  
Yuffie laughed. "Not much nearer...but sounds great."  
  
"Good. See you then!" he walked down the corridor. Then Aerith stuck her head out of the door.  
  
"Ooh, it's at 5, that doesn't give me much time to do your makeup! And get you some better shoes! And paint your nails! And do your hair, and-"  
  
Yuffie sighed. This was going to be a very long afternoon!  
  
-----------------------  
  
Chapter 5!! Now you can't say THIS is short! Er, can you?(probably...) Well I guess the next one should be Preparations: Part 2 as they aren't done preparing...well, I'll wait and see! Until then, R&R please! 


	6. Still Preparing!

"Aerith, I just wanna go already," Yuffie moaned.  
  
"Yeah, I know you wanna go on this date but you have to be patient..."  
  
"No, I want to get away from YOU," the ninja wriggled away from Aerith who was trying to put mascara on Yuffie.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"This! It's not me! I want to be my usual ninja self." Yuffie said firmly.  
  
"And you can! As soon as the date's over," Aerith smiled. "You look great, though, Yuffie! Your clothes! And here," she handed Yuffie some shoes. "They're great too. It's going to be perfect!" Aerith got up, excited.  
  
"Why don't you go on the date then?" Yuffie said, bored, but she did have to admit she quite liked the clothes.  
  
"No, it's you and Sora. You make the cutest couple!"  
  
Yuffie looked up at her in disbelief. "Yeah. Right. Really, I think we're just friends. He's nice."  
  
"Yeah. He is," Aerith was smiling at her.  
  
"Aerith! Stop it! I'm just going on this date because..." she couldn't think of a reason.  
  
"Because you like him."  
  
"No! Well...maybe a teeny bit," Yuffie admitted. "Now bye! I'm going to...er...get away from you!" Yuffie exited the room, Aerith laughing behind her.  
  
Yuffie walked up the corridor, not looking where she was going, and bumped right into Cloud.  
  
"I have to stop doing that," she muttered to herself. "Hi, Cloud, Aerith's in there."  
  
"Oh...wow, Yuffie!" Cloud replied, referring to her new look.  
  
"Yeah. It's...Aerith did this to me."  
  
"Wow," he repeated.  
  
"You like it?" Yuffie was smiling slightly.  
  
"Yeah! It's great! It's so...you!" He grinned.  
  
"Really?" she gushed. "I thought the total opposite, but if you like it hopefully Sora will too..."  
  
"Sora? Are you two...like, going out now?"  
  
"We have a date later on. That's all," she glared at him. "Don't make fun of me!"  
  
"I'm not," Cloud tried very hard not to. "Well, see you, Yuffie!"  
  
"Bye," she mumbled and continued to walk down the corridor. She couldn't wait until 5:00. It wasn't as if she was excited either, she just didn't know what to do until then. She didn't want to run into Sora again either, she wanted him to wait until the date to see her finished look.  
  
She wandered around the Second District, beating a few Heartless for fun. And then she saw Leon.  
  
"Hey...Yuf," he approached her.  
  
"Oh, Leon, hi!" She waved.  
  
"Yuffie," he said softly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You look great,"  
  
She smiled. "Thanks. People have told me that," she bragged slightly.  
  
"What's with the clothes, then?"  
  
"They are OK, aren't they?"  
  
"Yes! What do you care what you look like, anyway?"  
  
"Um..." she didn't really know, herself. "It's just that...." She didn't really want to tell Leon about her date, but decided to anyway. "I'm going out...with someone. A date."  
  
Leon blinked, and said nothing for a moment. "Oh," he finally came out with. "Have fun," he was about to rush off again, but Yuffie grabbed his arm.  
  
"Leon?" she stared at him. "Are you alright? You don't seem too pleased..."  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," he snapped. "I better go." Squall then walked off towards the First District. Yuffie shook her head, and followed, as a few of her friends were there, and she needed something to do.  
  
The first person she saw as she went through the doors was...Sora.  
  
"Yuffie," he blushed, and turned away, but then Yuffie walked towards him.  
  
"Sora?" she had to try and avoid bursting out laughing. "You're wearing a...suit?" Sora blushed even more. "I knew you wouldn't like it."  
  
"I don't mean to be nasty but...it's awful," she told him bluntly.  
  
"Oh," he said, and there was an awkward silence.  
  
"Wear your normal clothes, Sora. It's more...you," she ordered.  
  
"Ok," he was about to leave, but then added, "You look really good, though,"  
  
She smiled to herself, and replied, "I know,"  
  
He too grinned, liking her self confidence. "Um, Yuf?"  
  
"Yep?"  
  
"Do you think...after I get changed, we can just have the date then?"  
  
The girl laughed. "Sure, I can't really wait either!"  
  
"Deal, then," he waved and rushed off to his hotel room.  
  
---------------------------------------- Finally Chapter...what is it, 6? Sorry this one took me a while to update! Please review and then I'll get the next one up! And I couldn't think of a chapter title so I decided on Still Preparing ( 


	7. The Date: Part 1

Yuffie waited patiently for Sora, then realised she wasn't any good at being patient. So instead she decided to walk through to the Second District and wait outside the Hotel for Sora.  
  
Eventually he came out, wearing his normal clothes. Yuffie grinned.  
  
"Hey, Sora, you made it!" she said, quite happily. "So. Escort me to the First District!" she joked, but Sora took her seriously and linked her arm.  
  
"Oh...ok," Yuffie didn't complain. "Come on, then."  
  
"You look great," Sora told her again.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks. We've just been through that," but Yuffie was really pleased. She was thankful to Aerith for giving her the clothes and advice!  
  
"This is going to be...great," Sora couldn't think of any other words.  
  
"I'm sure it will be!" the ninja replied.  
  
Finally, they arrived at the outdoor café in the First District. The candles were lit(as usual) and it looked really romantic.  
  
"Wow, it looks really romantic," Sora stated the fact.  
  
"It sure does!" Yuffie exclaimed.  
  
"Where shall we sit?"  
  
"Well, it doesn't really matter..." Yuffie said, noting that they were the only people there.  
  
"Let's just sit where we did earlier, then! If only I could remember..." Sora tried to think while Yuffie sat down.  
  
"Here," she said softly. Sora joined her. They sat in silence for a minute, Sora glancing around and Yuffie playing with her hair. Just then a girl came over to their table.  
  
"Can I, er, get you anything?" Selphie asked, trying not to laugh.  
  
Yuffie's face fell slightly. "Uhh...Selphie?" she said, a little disappointed. She wanted them to be alone. Well, Ok, so they wanted to order food, so maybe not entirely alone. But she didn't want someone she knew this well to be here.  
  
"Yep, Yuf, so what'll it be?" Selphie held her notepad.  
  
"We, er, had no idea you worked here, Selph," Sora said honestly.  
  
"Got the job today," Selphie said smugly, as if it had always been her dream to work in a café. Maybe it had.  
  
"Lucky you," Yuffie rolled her eyes. "I want..."  
  
"Yuffie?"  
  
"Whatever he's having," Yuffie smiled, as she hated ordering, she never knew what to have.  
  
"I'll take...Yuffie, how am I going to know if what I have, you'll like?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, I don't care. Just get us a couple of cappuccinos," Yuffie randomly said.  
  
"K..." Selphie wrote it down. "I'll be back soon..." Selphie rushed off to the distance.  
  
"Selph? Don't you want to go...that way?" Sora pointed towards the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, but I gotta get your drinks first!" She ran away, leaving the pair confused, but happy she'd gone.  
  
"Kairi!" Selphie hissed, and Kairi got out of a bush. (do they have bushes in Traverse Town? Pretend they do, if not...)  
  
"So, what's happening?" Kairi whispered.  
  
"I thought you were spying on them!"  
  
"I am," replied the fourteen year old. "But I can't hear anything from here. What have they been saying?"  
  
"They just ordered some cappuccinos," Selphie announced.  
  
"Woooow," Kairi said sarcastically.  
  
"I know, cool, huh?" Selphie giggled. Kairi raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Y-yeah, anyway, you better get back!" Kairi virtually pushed her friend back over.  
  
"Two hot drinks coming up!" Selphie told Yuffie and Sora on her way to the kitchen.  
  
"She's weird," Yuffie told him.  
  
"Yeah, well, nobody's perfect..." he mumbled.  
  
"So, Sora. Tell me. Why did you ask me out?" she was interested to know.  
  
"Because....because I like you," he mumbled. Yuffie blushed, but was pleased.  
  
"Well, that's sweet."  
  
Sora waited, expecting her to say the same.  
  
"Oh yeah, well I like you as well, then!" she grinned.  
  
After what seemed like hours, Selphie returned with their drinks.  
  
"Here, drink up!" Then the girl went to see Kairi again.  
  
"What is with her?!" Yuffie laughed.  
  
"Hey, Kairi," Selphie said again.  
  
"Selph! Get back there! Or at least listen harder! They'll probably say the best stuff now that they've got their drinks..." Kairi didn't really know what she was talking about either.  
  
"Why are we doing this again?" Selphie asked confused.  
  
"Because...we are," Kairi didn't like to admit to herself or Selphie that she was jealous.  
  
"Oh," Selphie replied. "Well, better get back to work!" She stopped. "What is my work?"  
  
Kairi sighed. "You get dumber every day..." she muttered, but loud enough for her to hear.  
  
"Hey! Well, I'll go back to the kitchen. But I'll leave the door open, so I can hear them. See you soon," Selphie again darted off.  
  
Kairi smiled to herself. Spying on them was one thing. The next step would be to break them up...  
  
_______________________________  
  
And finally chapter 7 done! Sorry it took a while. Next chapter: The Date: Part 2! I think. Well, I'll decide once I write it. Pleeeeease R&R! I love reviews. Well, enjoy, anyway!! 


	8. Part 2: Disaster!

"Are you...having a good time?" Sora cautiously asked Yuffie.  
  
"Oh, um, yeah," she said a little too eagerly. "The whole Selphie thing is annoying...what is she up to?"  
  
"No idea," Sora replied. "Let's ignore her. Do you want to order anything else?"  
  
"If I wanted to do that, we'd need to talk to Selphie again," Yuffie smiled. "So no thanks!"  
  
"Hey!" came Selphie's voice as she stepped out of the kitchen. "What's wrong with me?"  
  
"Let me guess. You 'overheard' us," Yuffie rolled her eyes, as she was always doing.  
  
"Yeah. And you'll never find out what I'm up to!" Again, the girl rushed over to where Kairi was. "Kairi!" Selphie shouted.  
  
"That was a bit of a giveaway," Yuffie called back, getting up, but Sora grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Yuf, sit," he said softly.  
  
"Why is Kairi here?" Yuffie shouted again, angrily. "What's she doing over there? Spying on us?"  
  
"Look, if it makes you feel any better, I'll go and ask her. Stay here," Sora said to Yuffie firmly.  
  
Casually, the boy walked over to Kairi who was in a bush talking to Selphie.  
  
"Hi, Sora!" Quickly Kairi jumped out. "Selphie was just...um...telling me about her new job!"  
  
"What the hell's going on, Kairi?" It was Sora's turn to shout. "Why did you feel the need to spy on us?"  
  
"Um..." Kairi struggled to think of an answer.  
  
"Because she doesn't like Yuffie?" Selphie shrugged.  
  
"Is this true?" Sora looked at Kairi.  
  
"Well, yeah, but that's not the reason..." she mumbled.  
  
"Then what is?" Selphie asked.  
  
"Shut up, Selph!" Kairi cried. "Well...I...was curious."  
  
"Curious?" Sora said.  
  
"Yeah. I wanted to know what you were doing. Kinda like a joke! Ha ha!" Kairi quickly lied.(and badly.)  
  
"Riight," Sora replied, disbelievingly. "You've got a weird sense of humour. Now, if you would, get lost. Both of you. Yuffie's waiting."  
  
"I can't go! You haven't paid me!" Selphie began to chase after Sora, but Kairi held her back. "Forget it. Here." Kairi reached inside of her pocket and gave a few coins to her.  
  
"Thanks," Selphie grinned.  
  
"I wish my plan had...gone to plan. It would've been great..."  
  
"What was your plan?" Selphie asked curiously.  
  
"Ah, don't worry yourself about it, Selphie," Kairi patted her friend on the back. "There's not much I can do about it now...." Then Kairi's eyes lit up. "What if...Sora thought I was Yuffie?"  
  
"Huh?" Selphie looked at her, confused.  
  
"Then he'd think I was Yuffie!"  
  
"You just said that," Selphie smiled sheepishly.  
  
"I look like her, don't I?"  
  
"Not really," her friend said honestly.  
  
"It's easy. I'll pretend to be Yuffie, and Sora will take ME out for dates and stuff!" Kairi began to dance around, excited.  
  
"Right. Well, good luck," Selphie prepared to make a run for it, but Kairi stopped her. Again.  
  
"You're gonna help me. We'll sneak into Yuffie's room, take some of her clothes and stuff...it'll work."  
  
"No it won't," Selphie said cheerfully. "What about your hair?"  
  
"Ooh...dye it,"  
  
"Voice?"  
  
"I can do a Yuffie impression," Kairi said, imitating the ninja's voice, making Selphie laugh.  
  
"Sure. Well, I'll help anyway,"  
  
"You've always been my best friend," Kairi said in a sickly sweet voice. ***  
  
Meanwhile at the café:  
  
"I'm sorry this hasn't been the most perfect date..." Sora told Yuffie.  
  
"Nah, it was OK," Yuffie replied. "Interesting, definitely. But I can't believe Kairi. Or Selphie."  
  
"Yeah, but you know Selphie. She'll do anything anyone tells her."  
  
"Kairi's just jealous." Yuffie muttered, Sora turned to her.  
  
"You think?"  
  
Yuffie looked at him as if it were obvious. (which it was.) "Duh!"  
  
"Well...maybe we should head back." Sora got up. "At least we don't have to pay for this!"  
  
"Yeah," Yuffie grinned. "We should have another date. A better one. And NOT at the café!"  
  
"Definitely," Sora strongly agreed. "How about...in another world?"  
  
"A date in another world? Sounds great!"  
  
-------------------  
  
And chapter...8! Next one coming soon-ish. I don't know what'll happen next....Kairi pretending to be Yuffie, not sure that'll work. But I'll try! R&R! 


	9. Kairi's Plan

Yuffie made her way back to Aerith's room in the hotel. She was still a bit annoyed about Kairi, how could she spy on them? And to think she actually liked Kairi once...  
  
Eventually she found Aerith in the Blue Room. Kairi wasn't around, luckily.  
  
"Hey," Yuffie greeted Aerith as she slipped through the door.  
  
"Yuffie!" Aerith squealed. "Tell me EVERYTHING."  
  
"What is there to tell?" Yuffie sat down on the bed. "Give me my clothes."  
  
"Oh...did it go badly?" Aerith sat down next to Yuffie.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Just tell me!" Aerith said impatiently.  
  
"OK. Well it was fine at first, until we realised Kairi was spying on us. And Selphie, but nobody really cares about her..."  
  
"Hold on, Kairi was spying on you?" Aerith got up angrily. "Why?"  
  
"She wants Sora, duh,"  
  
"Oh..." Aerith didn't really know what to say. "She's...she..."  
  
"Yeah. Whatever. But you have to share a room with her...DON'T say anything about me," Yuffie said threateningly.  
  
"I won't," Aerith promised. "But...now what? So you and Kairi...you're like...enemies?"  
  
"We have been for a while now...but Sora said something about having a date in another world. I'm not sure..."  
  
"Go on! I'm sure you'll enjoy it. And Kairi couldn't possibly follow..."  
  
"Yeah, but where could we go? Destiny Islands?" (A/N: I don't know if you can actually go there. Like I said, I haven't completed the game.)  
  
"Yeah! It's cool there."  
  
"Well..." Yuffie smiled. "OK. Shall I go and ask him?"  
  
"Go for it!" Aerith replied as Yuffie made a run for it. Then she paused, and took her clothes.  
  
"Need 'em," she then rushed off.  
  
****  
  
Meanwhile Selphie and Kairi were lurking in the corridor of the Hotel.  
  
"Is this your plan?" Selphie asked.  
  
"You know what my plan is. We go into Yuffie's room, and grab her clothes and stuff."  
  
"She'll be wearing them."  
  
"She won't! She's been wearing that stuff she wore for the date. And even if she is wearing them, she can't have just one outfit..." She paused. "Or does she?"  
  
"I do," Selphie said happily.  
  
"Shut up," Kairi snapped. "Yuck, I can't believe I have to wear her clothes. She has the worst dress sense,"  
  
"I think she's cool," Selphie argued.  
  
"Hello, whose side are you on?" Kairi glared at her. "Why did I bring her along?" she muttered to herself.  
  
"Because I can help you!" Selphie heard her. "So you'll get her clothes, and pretend to be Yuffie. Right?"  
  
"Yep, and I need to buy some black hair dye..."  
  
"Where from? The item shop?" Selphie asked.  
  
"I doubt they'll sell it. Maybe I'll...buy a wig?"  
  
"From the item shop?" Selphie repeated.  
  
"Grr! No, the Accessory Shop?" Kairi guessed. "A wig is an accessory...right?"  
  
"I don't know!" Selphie said, confused. "There's Yuffie's room," she pointed out.  
  
"Ok..." Kairi began. She reached for the door handle, her room was locked, though.  
  
"Selphie. Have you got a sword?" She shook her head.  
  
"Well..." Kairi took out an earring and began trying to pick the lock with it. (yes, I know that wouldn't work. But pretend it does, OK? Thanks...) Miraculously it worked!  
  
"Good thinking!" Selphie cried enthusiastically, Kairi rolled her eyes.  
  
"Now let's go in," Kairi said softly and slowly opened the door.  
  
"W....WHAT?" Yuffie was in her room. She'd just got dressed. "Kairi! Get lost! Get out of my room! How did you get in? You don't have a key! Go! Now!"  
  
"Um...."  
  
"Kairi picked the..."  
  
"No, um, Aerith let us in," Kairi said the first thing that popped into her head. "I wanted to apologise," she lied.  
  
"Yeah, right!" Yuffie shouted.  
  
"We did?" Selphie whispered. Kairi nudged her.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Ignore her," Kairi said sweetly. "I'm sorry Yuffie for all the pain I've caused you. Ok, bye..."  
  
"I'll cause you pain in a minute," Yuffie growled.  
  
"Um...we'll be off then!" Kairi prepared to make a run for it.  
  
"I'm going to..." Yuffie waited for them to go out.  
  
"After you, it's your room..." Kairi told Yuffie.  
  
"That's why I want you to go first..." Yuffie didn't trust them. (I don't blame her)  
  
"O...ok," Kairi and Selphie stepped out, and waited outside. Yuffie walked out and locked the door.  
  
As soon as Yuffie had left the Hotel, Kairi took out another of her earrings, and picked the lock again.  
  
"We're in!" Selphie said as they opened the door and went inside.  
  
"We are...now help me search this place!" Kairi ordered.  
  
------------------  
  
Not that much going on in this chapter really...will Kairi's plan work? Find out in chapter...um...10! 


	10. Becoming Yuffie

"Selphie, what are you doing? I said help," remarked Kairi.  
  
"I'm keeping guard..." said Selphie in a threatening tone.  
  
"Riight..." Kairi said sarcastically. "You don't need to. I need to find some of Yuffie's clothes..." she picked up the skirt that Aerith had given the ninja. "Wow. Yuffie's got taste!" she smiled. "But Sora'll never believe me if I wear that. She was wearing it for the date, anyway."  
  
"Kairi..." Selphie began. "What if Sora's with Yuffie now? And she's there, and you turn up?"  
  
"Well...that's where you come in," Kairi said at the top of her head. "You can find Sora, and make sure the real Yuffie doesn't turn up."  
  
"The real Yuffie?" Selphie said confused. Kairi sighed.  
  
"Whatever. Help me look in here..." Kairi opened the wardrobe. "Wow! Another ninja outfit. It's perfect." She paused. "For the purpose of this plan, it's perfect."  
  
"Sure," Selphie replied, not paying too much attention.  
  
After a minute, Kairi had got changed into Yuffie's clothes.  
  
"How do I look?" Kairi grinned.  
  
"Oh, perfect, just like Yuffie,"  
  
"I'll assume that's a good thing...eew, I'm wearing Yuffie's clothes!" Kairi screwed her nose up. "Ok. I've got the clothes. Now I need black hair."  
  
"Kairi, this is taking way too long," Selphie moaned. "There's so much to do. The hair..."  
  
"The hair," Kairi stopped. "That's it. Oh, and I need one of those headband things she wears...like this!" Out of nowhere Kairi found one and tried it on, giggling. "Wow. I look so bad, it's not even funny..."  
  
"So why are you laughing?" Selphie asked.  
  
"Forget it. Now go, and get me some hair dye."  
  
"Where from?" Selphie asked, confused.  
  
"Uhh...Aerith?" Kairi shrugged. "She's always dyeing her hair." (assume she does, ok? Lol)  
  
"Sure thing," Selphie opened the door and closed it after her, darting off.  
  
Kairi smiled to herself. This was going to be great! She'd look like Yuffie, do the voice, and as Sora was pretty gullible, he'd believe she was the ninja.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile Yuffie was making her way over to Sora. She'd suggest a date at Destiny Islands, it would all be perfect! No spying Kairi. No annoying Selphie. Just her and Sora, her date. No one else! Well, unless some of the others went by coincidence of course.  
  
Yuffie tracked down Sora in the first district.  
  
"Sora!" Yuffie called to him.  
  
"Hey, Yuffie! Again," he added.  
  
"Hey!" Yuffie said excitedly. "Well...it's just that...uhh..."  
  
"Yes?" Sora said slowly.  
  
"You said about the date, in another world, you know? How about Destiny Islands?"  
  
Sora grinned. "That's a great idea! How about...tomorrow?"  
  
"Well there isn't much time today..." Yuffie pointed out. "Tomorrow sounds good! I'll meet you...back here?"  
  
"See you," Sora said softly, and they waved goodbye to each other while Yuffie headed back to the hotel.  
  
***  
  
"I'm baaaak!" Selphie sang as she returned to the room, clutching a bottle of hair dye.  
  
"Selphie!" Kairi squealed with excitement as she saw her. "Wow! Aerith actually gave it to you?"  
  
"Yeah! She did, I just said I needed it..." she shrugged. "It's not black though. It's called slate..."  
  
"Slate?" Kairi asked in disbelief. "What is that, grey?"  
  
Again, Selphie shrugged. "Aerith said she didn't need it!"  
  
"I'm not surprised!" Kairi grabbed the bottle. "It'll have to do. Anyway, Yuffie's hair is slate coloured, when you think about it..."  
  
Selphie looked blank.  
  
"Why are we doing this? It's night."  
  
"Yeah, so?" Kairi replied. "I'll go and see Sora after my hair's done. Let me practice the voice..." Kairi did a Yuffie impression again, making Selphie laugh once more.  
  
"That cracks me up..."  
  
"Does Yuffie crack you up? 'Cos that's who I am!" Kairi said threateningly. "This is so gonna work!"  
  
"Sure...go and do your hair, then. In here?" (A/N: Pretend the room has a sink and shower and everything, ok?)  
  
"Yeah," Kairi rushed off, and in about 5-10 minutes(lol, you can never be sure with hair dye) she was done.  
  
"Slate," Selphie looked at her.  
  
"Huh? Do I look OK?"  
  
"Yes! It's great. You might as well BE Yuffie!" Selphie grinned. "Let's go. Wanna find Sora?"  
  
"Remember what I said?" Kairi asked. "You go off, find him, and come get me. Then Sora will like me."  
  
"Yuffie. You're Yuffie, so he'll like her still..."  
  
"Oh...." Kairi obviously hadn't thought of this. "Well, let's just get this over with. Go and find Sora. Tell him I'm coming!" They both went out into the corridor, and pushing Selphie towards the exit of the Hotel, Kairi leaned against a wall and sighed.  
  
All she wanted was for Sora to like her...was this really the way?  
  
----------------------  
  
And finally chapter 10! I have no idea what's going to happen, actually. Oh well. I'll write it as I go along ^_^ Please R&R! 


	11. Looks like it failed

Selphie cautiously walked into the First District and prepared to look for Sora. She found him sitting on his own, in the Café.  
  
"Hey, Sora," she went over and sat next to him. "You weren't, er...waiting for someone, were you?" She looked around nervously.  
  
"No..." He looked at her, trying to get an answer out of her. "Why are you here, Selphie?"  
  
"I-er..." Now the girl had to think of a reason. She couldn't exactly say, "Well, Sora, Kairi is dressing up as Yuffie and she's asked me to go and see if you're already with her so that she can come and pretend to be Yuffie so you'll like her..." That was also too long and confusing for Selphie.  
  
"Yes?" Sora sighed.  
  
"Yuffie wants to see you!" She grinned triumphantly.  
  
"She does? But...I was just with her!" Sora protested.  
  
"Ah. But she wants to see you again!" Selphie thought up.  
  
"I thought you didn't like her..." Sora said suspiciously.  
  
"No, that's Kairi. No, I don't mean, Yuffie's Kairi!" Selphie put a hand to her mouth, but Sora just looked at her strangely.  
  
"You confuse me sometimes, Selphie..." he laughed it off. "Rephrase that. All the time."  
  
"Oh, thanks," Selphie giggled. "I'll go and get her. Yuffie, I mean," she added quickly, and darted off. Sora rolled his eyes, he was catching that habit from Yuffie.  
  
In seconds(ok, maybe a minute or two) Selphie arrived at the hotel where Kairi was still waiting outside, dressed as Yuffie.  
  
"Selphie!" she hissed. "You have no idea how embarrassing that was! Riku passed by here. He said, 'hey, Yuffie', so obviously it's believable!" She smiled. "But still embarrassing! I had to hide,"  
  
"I was only gone a couple of minutes," Selphie told her. "You couldn't hide. It's a corridor. Unless you hid in the shadows or something. I saw that on a movie once. Or...maybe I didn't..." Selphie screwed up her face to think.  
  
"Selphie...SHUT UP!" Kairi shouted. "Now tell me what happened, with Sora!"  
  
"Kairi, you act like it was a date! Well I told him Yuffie wanted to see him. Then he said Yuffie already passed by."  
  
"Oh no! So then what?"  
  
"I said you-Yuffie-was going to meet him, anyway! So let's go!"  
  
"No, you stay here! I have to go alone, it's more believable! I really hope this works. And the real Yuffie doesn't turn up...now that would be typical, wouldn't it..."  
  
"Funny, though," Selphie began to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
"Why, WHY, do I like you?" Kairi muttered. Luckily Selphie didn't hear.  
  
"Hmm? Well, Ok. I'll go back to my room! See you later!" Selphie ran off, while Kairi walked down through the corridor back into the First District. (There's a lot of walking in this fic, huh?)  
  
"Hey, Sora!" Kairi said in her best Yuffie voice as she spotted Sora sitting alone. Kairi tried to hide her face with her newly dyed hair as much as possible.  
  
"You look a little different, Yuf," Sora tried to look at her, but Kairi tried to turn away.  
  
"Yeah. I...got some new makeup?"  
  
Sora paused. "No, that's not it."  
  
"Oh. Well, this is the real me," she grinned, of course it was as far from the truth as you could get.  
  
"If you say so. Anyway, Yuffie, are we still on for Destiny Islands, tomorrow?"  
  
"Destiny Islands? Tomorrow?" Kairi's eyes lit up. But then she realised...he'd already asked Yuffie. So she couldn't go. Unless she found a way to stop Yuffie from going...she was full of her evil plans. She liked being devious. It was fun.  
  
"Yes...you didn't come to cancel, did you?"  
  
"No, course not!"  
  
"Then what did you want to say? Selphie said you wanted to see me."  
  
"Oh..." Kairi tried to think. "I...just...wanted...to..." Kairi stopped, as she saw a familiar figure running over. Kairi got worried. What if it was Yuffie? She stood still and waited...but it was just Selphie.  
  
"K...Yuffie," She looked over at Sora, then back at Kairi. "She's coming!" She whispered.  
  
"What?" Kairi hissed back. "Not..."  
  
"Yes! Her! Run away!" Selphie told her then rushed off herself.  
  
"She's crazy, that girl," Sora laughed nervously. What was she up to?  
  
"Y...yeah," Kairi's voice quivered. "Excuse me, one sec!" Kairi rushed behind a bush(the same one she hid in earlier!!) and didn't re-appear. She saw the real Yuffie greeting Sora.  
  
"Hi again, where did you go?" Sora asked her.  
  
"Where did I go? I dunno, I was just hanging around," She smiled. "I wanted to ask you something. Where shall we meet for Destiny Islands?"  
  
"Um...accessory shop?"  
  
"I'll be there," she announced.  
  
"You look...not different," Sora hoped this made sense. Yuffie laughed.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You look...like you. A minute ago you didn't!"  
  
"A minute ago? What the hell?" Yuffie was now confused.  
  
Then a scream could be heard, from the bush. "Get away from me!" Kairi's panicked voice could be heard.  
  
"Isn't that...Kairi?" Sora got up.  
  
"Evil Heartless!" Kairi cried as she fiercely battled one. Then she fell out from behind a bush, and laid on the ground for a moment. Still dressed as the ninja, of course.  
  
"Hi, how ya doin'?" She said quickly, smiling sheepishly.  
  
"You got tackled by a Shadow Heartless?" Yuffie wasn't paying attention to how Kairi looked, but threw a shuriken at the Heartless, defeating it instantly.  
  
"Hello? Yuffie? Look at her." Yuffie then screamed as she saw her.  
  
"K...Kairi? What's going on? You're...WEARING MY CLOTHES!!" She exclaimed. "I'll need to wash them about fifty times now..."  
  
"Kairi? That was you, a second ago, huh?"  
  
Kairi nodded, there was no other alternative now.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I...um...oh, don't ask me such hard questions!" She jumped up and prepared to leave.  
  
"No, Kairi. You'll tell us!" Yuffie piped in.  
  
"I just...I wanted...you to like me, Sora."  
  
"I do like you! As a friend..."  
  
"Well I wanted more. OK?" Kairi got annoyed, and walked away. Sora and Yuffie didn't bother stopping her.  
  
"So. Accessory shop around 11?" Yuffie grinned, changing the subject.  
  
Sora smiled, happy for Yuffie doing so. "Sounds good. I can't wait till we get away...no Kairi, or anyone..."  
  
--------------------  
  
Yay, chap 11! A little longer this time! Stay tuned for the next chapter, when they go to Destiny Islands! What will happen? Will Kairi return? R&R! 


	12. Friends?

Yuffie walked back to her room. Aerith was in the corridor.  
  
"Hey, Yuffie, how are you?"  
  
"Well, I'm alright. Tomorrow me and Sora are going to Destiny Islands. But today...Kairi pretended to be me,"  
  
"Huh?" Aerith replied, confused. "Why would she do that?"  
  
"Because she likes Sora. It's a long story...and I can't be bothered to talk about it," Yuffie opened her door, and entered her room. She noticed a bottle of 'Slate' hair dye by her sink, and rolled her eyes, then threw it away. Shortly after, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in," Yuffie flung herself on the bed.  
  
Nervously, Kairi walked in. "I...wanted to..."  
  
"Don't try and apologise!" Yuffie rolled over.  
  
"That too," Kairi quickly said. "Here are your clothes." She handed them to the ninja, and rushed off.  
  
"Don't think you're getting away so quickly..." Usually Yuffie didn't like to talk things through, but for the sake of her and Sora, she thought she'd better. "Tell me. Everything."  
  
"Like what?" Kairi asked, she didn't want to say anything, of course...  
  
"Why you did it. Just...everything," Yuffie sat up.  
  
"It's because I was jealous," Kairi let it all out. "I wanted to be with Sora. So I had the idea of dressing up as you, then Sora would be nice to me, not you!"  
  
Yuffie raised an eyebrow. "There was so much wrong with that plan..."  
  
"I know, I know..." Kairi continued. "Anyway. I used my earring to pick the lock, and get into your room. And I took your clothes, and dyed my hair," she smiled nervously. "It's quite funny, really..."  
  
Yuffie stared at her.  
  
"Um..." Kairi was beginning to feel really uncomfortable. "And then I talked to Sora...and then you were there, and everything, I think you know how it ended." She said quietly.  
  
Yuffie didn't really know how to respond. "Whatever, Kairi. If you were jealous, why didn't you say anything? Sure, we wouldn't have done anything to make you feel better, but isn't that better than being devious?" Yuffie paused, and realised what she was saying. "I'm the only one who's allowed to be devious!" She told Kairi, who smiled slightly.  
  
"I know. I guess...I'm..."  
  
Yuffie waited.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was jealous, and I tried whatever I could. But it didn't work. I guess Sora likes you,"  
  
Wow, Yuffie thought. She's actually being...nice.  
  
"Ok," Yuffie still didn't really want to make up with Kairi. "That's true. Um, goodbye, then."  
  
Yuffie could tell by the look on Kairi's face that she was a bit disappointed that Yuffie didn't make up with her. "Yeah, see you later, I guess."  
  
"But not tomorrow. I'm going out with Sora,"  
  
Kairi didn't say anything, but forced a smile as she let herself out of Yuffie's room. Yuffie laid back on her bed, and shut her eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
"Kairi!" Selphie shouted as she caught up with Kairi in the corridor of the Hotel.  
  
"Hi," Kairi replied.  
  
"So, what did you say to Yuffie?" Selphie noticed she'd just been in her room.  
  
"Oh. Well. I guess, Yuffie's not so bad, really..." Kairi didn't know what else to say.  
  
"You're friends? That's great!" Selphie hugged Kairi, so tightly she could barely breathe.  
  
"Do NOT do that," Kairi glared at her. "I wouldn't say friends. I still don't want her and Sora going out. But what can I do? I'm not even going to try any more of my stupid plans."  
  
"Stupid?" Selphie said, as if she was hurt. "They were great, and so much fun! They worked every time!" Kairi glared again, and Selphie shut up.  
  
"Anyway, I guess, if I want Sora to be happy...he'll have to go out with her..." Kairi said, slightly miserable.  
  
"Ah. Well don't you worry! They can go out, but I'll find you a new boyfriend. How about Tidus? He's cute!"  
  
Kairi didn't bother answering her, but rolled her eyes and grinned.  
  
-------------------  
  
Chapter 12! A little shorter, I think. Well next chapter will most likely be the last one! ( I don't really want it to end, I enjoyed writing it! Oh well, there will always be other fics! Please R&R!! 


	13. A New Admirer?

Yuffie opened her eyes and smiled. Today her and Sora were going to Destiny Islands! She couldn't wait. She got out of bed, and looked over at her clock, it read 9 AM. Good, she thought to herself. I have a while to get ready!  
  
Sora was also getting up. He quickly got dressed and left his room, entering the corridor, then running into Leon.  
  
"Um...hey," Sora said cautiously.  
  
"Hi, Sora," Leon replied casually.  
  
"You...don't mind...about..."  
  
"What?" Leon snapped.  
  
"Oh, it doesn't matter," Sora quickly told him. "I better go, better...have some breakfast," without another word Sora walked back into his room.  
  
"Maybe I could invite Yuffie for a quick breakfast," Sora said to himself, then decided against it. Nah, it will probably be best to wait to see her at 11...

-------- ----------- ------------  
  
"Aerith," Yuffie came bursting into Aerith's room. "I-wait," Yuffie paused. "What's SHE doing here?" she said in a low voice, as Kairi was asleep on the bed across from Aerith's.  
  
"Um...Yuf, me and her share a room. Or had you forgotten?" she smiled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," the ninja muttered. "Let's talk back in my room!"  
  
"Hold on! I'm not sure if I want to wear this dress yet!" Aerith studied the pink dress she was wearing at the time.  
  
"Who cares? Are you really going to actually go OUT anywhere?" Yuffie dragged Aerith, much to her protesting, back into her room.  
  
"Anyway..." Yuffie continued. "Later, me and Sora, we're going to Destiny Islands..."  
  
"Yeah, Yuffie, you said that already,"  
  
"I know, but the day has come, now!!" Yuffie said impatiently.  
  
"Yes, so when are you going?"  
  
"In about 2 hours!" Yuffie told her. "And I don't know what to wear. I mean, is it a casual date, so I can wear what I'm wearing now, or what?"  
  
Aerith laughed. Yuffie frowned at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can't wear THAT on a date, Yuf," Aerith giggled. "We all know you're crazy but not THAT crazy..."  
  
Yuffie decided not to answer her on this one, and instead continued.  
  
"What shall I wear then?"  
  
"You wanna wear what you wore last time? No, forget I said that!" Aerith stopped herself. "You can NEVER wear the same thing twice on a date."  
  
"Umm..." Yuffie was beginning to think that coming to talk to Aerith was a bad idea.  
  
"Anyway...I'll have to pick out something new for you!" Aerith opened Yuffie's door, and the two of them walked back into Aerith's room. Then she stopped, as she walked over to her wardrobe. "Or..."  
  
"Or?"  
  
"Why don't you have a little peek in Kairi's wardrobe?"  
  
Yuffie laughed, disbelievingly. "Yeah. Sure. I'd really wear anything of hers..." then she remembered her and Kairi were sort of friends now. "Well...I guess...she'll never know. And I'd have to wash it a load of times," she added.  
  
"Ok! Let's have a look, then." Aerith opened Kairi's wardrobe and picked out a white skirt and purple top.  
  
Yuffie screwed up her nose. She didn't really like the clothes, but it'd have to do. Anyway, it didn't matter too much what she wore...it was only for the day. So Yuffie accepted, and put the clothes on.  
  
"Bye, Yuffie," Aerith waved. "I'll see you soon. Or if I don't, I'll see you after the date!"  
  
Yuffie waved goodbye, and shut the door behind her. The slam woke Kairi up.  
  
"Huh?" Kairi rubbed her eyes and got up. Aerith rushed over to Kairi's wardrobe and shut the door before she noticed anything. She smiled at Kairi.  
  
"Morning!"  
  
Kairi smiled back. "I better get dressed, I guess."  
  
"And I better go!" Aerith ran out of the room, before Kairi noticed that some of her clothes were missing.

------- ----------- ---------  
  
Yuffie was now dressed, and back in her room. "Ok...now what do I do," she muttered to herself.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Yuffie jumped up, thinking it was Sora or someone. "Come in!" she called.  
  
It was Leon. "Um...hi, Yuffie..."  
  
"Leon...what a surprise," she said honestly. "So...what brings you here?"  
  
"You," he said bluntly, making Yuffie stop in surprise.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"It's just that..." Leon couldn't find the words. "You and Sora, Yuffie. It's...annoying, to say the least,"  
  
"Annoying?" The ninja didn't quite know what Leon meant.  
  
"What I mean is...well, Yuf...I guess I might just be a little...well, jealous." Leon said as quietly as he could.  
  
"Jealous? Of Sora?" Yuffie almost laughed. "Leon, really, there's no need to be..."  
  
"Yes, there is!" he snapped. "Because Sora gets to go out with you. He gets to be with you all the time. And sometimes...I just wish it were me."  
  
Yuffie didn't know what to say. So instead, she kept quiet, one thing that is really hard for her to do.  
  
"But I guess you'd rather be with him," Squall continued. "And that's fine."  
  
Yuffie was actually feeling a little sorry for Leon. "That's really sweet, Squall," she finally said. "But it's true, I'm with Sora now. If only you had told me how you felt a few months ago," she smiled. Leon knew what she meant, and he thought he was a fool not to like her before.  
  
"Oh...well, too bad. Never mind, though. You'll always be my friend, anyway..." Leon reached out to hug her. Yuffie nervously looked around, too see if Sora or anyone was there, she didn't want them to get the wrong idea...but it was ok, so she hugged Leon back.  
  
"Um...Leon, I can't breathe," Yuffie gasped for air as Leon was squeezing her too tightly.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered. "Well, see ya," He gave her a quick wave as he walked away. Yuffie gave a guilty smile. She felt sorry for Leon, especially as she had liked him once. But she was sure now, she liked Sora. Not Leon. No, not Leon. No...  
  
Yuffie decided to go and see Sora, to remind herself that she was going on a date with _him_, and _didn't_ want to go on one with Leon. No. She didn't! Why was she even considering it? She wasn't considering it! Was she? The thoughts went through her mind as she entered Sora's room. Well, she knocked first.  
  
"Come in," called Sora's voice.  
  
"Only me," Yuffie's voice sang. She walked in the room and sat next to him on the bed.  
  
"Hi," she waved, even though she was sitting right next to him. ((Lol, I do that ALL the time))  
  
"Hi, Yuf, good to see you!" Sora said. "All ready for our date, I see..." He looked at her clothes. "Nice."  
  
Yuffie couldn't help but feel a little annoyed, after all, these were Kairi's clothes she was wearing, did that mean Sora thought Kairi looked nice? But Yuffie didn't bother telling him she had 'borrowed' Kairi's clothes, instead smiled and said "thanks, Sora,"  
  
"So...you still wanna meet at the Accessory Shop at 11?"  
  
"That's in about an hour," Yuffie smiled. "But yeah. It'll be great, I can't wait."  
  
"Then we'll get the gummi ship."  
  
"Can you drive?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"No, but I'm sure _someone_ will drive for us," he grinned.  
  
"Yeah. So what shall we do in the meantime?"  
  
"Maybe we should be apart. Then it will be better, when we meet up!" Yuffie randomly suggested.  
  
"Ok. I'll go and...talk to...I don't know, Cloud and Riku, in their room..." Sora got up and prepared to do just that.  
  
"I guess I'll go and see Aer-" Then Yuffie remembered Aerith shared a room with Kairi, and she was wearing her clothes. That would not be good if Kairi noticed.... "Or not. Selphie. Yeah, I'll see Selphie..."  
  
"You and Aerith not friends any more, or something?" Sora said with concern.  
  
"No! No. I don't really want to run into Kairi," she said, which was mainly the truth. She hadn't told Sora that they were sort of friends now...  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, see you very soon then!" Sora opened the door and let her and Yuffie out.  
  
"Can't wait," Yuffie winked as she walked out of the hotel.

* * *

Ok, Ok...I mean it, NEXT chappie is the last! I didn't want to make this one TOO long, even though it's longer than my others....PLEASE R&R! Stay tuned for Chapter 14, the final one of an Unlikely Pair! 


	14. The Destiny Islands Date!

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Yep, this is the final chapter. I think. Sorry it took me so long to update this time, I just didn't get round to writing any more...but I am now, as you can see! Anyway. Read.

* * *

Yuffie didn't really want to visit Selphie. She thought she was weird. In fact, all she wanted to do now was go to Destiny Islands...but their date was still a while away. Yuffie looked down at herself. Her clothes were ok, everything else was Ok...and she didn't want to run into Aerith, who would most likely try to do her makeup again...  
  
Then the ninja decided she'd go and see Cid. That way she'd make sure the gummi ship was ready and everything...  
  
So she walked around, and eventually found him in the First District.  
  
"Hey, Cid," she said casually.  
  
"Yuffie," he nodded at her.  
  
"I, er, was just wondering..."  
  
"Mmm," Cid replied, not really paying attention.  
  
"Can we use the gummi ship?"  
  
"We?" Cid looked up. "What-you and me?"  
  
"No! No..." Yuffie didn't want Cid to get the wrong idea. "No."  
  
"What then?" he said impatiently.  
  
"Me and Sora. For our date." ((I'm having déjà vu. Did I already write this scene? I can't be bothered to check...sorry if I did...))  
  
"Yeah, yeah, the ship's in the garage. Over there," he gestured towards the world exit.  
  
"Thanks," Yuffie then rushed off to the Accessory Shop. Soon it would be time for Sora and her to leave...  
  
-------- ---------- ----------  
  
Sora ran to the Accessory Shop. It was almost eleven, and he really didn't want to be late for his date. This would be just perfect. Him and Yuffie, all alone in Destiny Islands...  
  
Eventually he got there.  
  
"Yuffie," he said breathlessly.  
  
"Hi," Yuffie said slightly shyly, which was very unlike her. "Cid says we can use the ship...it's in the garage."  
  
"Yep. Let's go, then."  
  
So the pair made their way over to the world exit.  
  
"Cool ship..." Yuffie commented. Without speaking the two of them got in.  
  
"Who's taking us there?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"Knowing our luck, it'll be Kairi," Sora grinned. But it wasn't. Cid was taking them this time.  
  
"Hold on tight..." With a huge burst of speed they set off.  
  
"You OK Yuf?" asked Sora, the female ninja nodded.  
  
And eventually, they got there...  
  
"Wow! Destiny Islands..." Yuffie jumped out of the ship as soon as it stopped, Sora did the same.  
  
Cid waved goodbye, and he was off. "I'll be back later..." he added.  
  
Now they were alone, and silent for a moment.  
  
"So," Sora finally broke the silence.  
  
"So," Yuffie replied, for something to say.  
  
"What do you wanna do, then?"  
  
"Um..." Yuffie looked at her feet, feeling a little shy again...  
  
"We can go to the..." Sora stopped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It doesn't-it's nothing, it's..."  
  
"Spit it out, Sora!" Yuffie laughed.  
  
"I was going to suggest somewhere, but then I remembered, it was...mine and Kairi's place. The secret place."  
  
"Sora, Kairi's not here right now...so I say, go there!" Yuffie said energetically.  
  
"Oh well," Sora finally gave in and led Yuffie to their secret place.  
  
It was very dark inside the Secret Place, they could hardly see where they were going.  
  
"This is the place?" Yuffie said, slightly confused.  
  
"Yes," soon, it got a bit lighter, and they could make out a room.  
  
"Cool," Yuffie simply said. Then she spotted something on the wall. "Sora...it's you. And Kairi,"  
  
"Yeah," Sora said a little uneasily. "Maybe, it's best if we go to a different place..."  
  
Yuffie was quick to agree. So they made their way out.  
  
"How about we just sit on the bridge?" ((You know, the one near the boats. I can't remember what it's called, so I'm calling it the bridge.))  
  
"Sounds good," Sora nodded, and the pair of them got up and sat on the end of it. ((Where Selphie sits at the start ))  
  
Again, Sora and Yuffie were quiet for a while. This always seemed to happen between them. But sometimes it wasn't an awkward silence. Sometimes it just felt...right.  
  
"Yuffie..." Sora finally began.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"This is...kinda nice,"  
  
Yuffie smiled. "I guess."  
  
"You know, I do like you..."  
  
"Same to you," Yuffie simply replied.  
  
"It's like I've gotten to know you much more in these past few days...a different side of you. Sweet,"  
  
"I'm ALWAYS sweet," Yuffie pretended to be hurt.  
  
"You know what I mean. Sweet. Vunerable."  
  
"I'm anything but vunerable," Yuffie warned. "But OK. I've gotten to know you better to. You've became a great..."  
  
Sora waited.  
  
"Well, more than a friend. You know."  
  
Sora smiled back at her. "I feel the same...if you feel the way I think..."  
  
"Stop confusing me! But yeah. I think. I feel like...you know."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Good," Yuffie laughed.  
  
"I do really like you though..." Sora slowly put an arm round her. Yuffie smiled to herself and edged closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. And Sora was loving every minute of it.  
  
"Mmm," Yuffie murmured.  
  
"Yuffie..." Sora said again, and gently began to stroke her face. Yuffie blushed.  
  
"Sora," she said softly.  
  
Without saying another word, Sora leaned even closer to her and slowly kissed her. Yuffie closed her eyes and fell deep into the kiss.  
  
---------- ------------- -----------  
  
Hours later, Yuffie and Sora returned back to Traverse Town(on the gummi ship of course...).  
  
"So, Yuffie, what did you think to that?" Sora said, taking her hand.  
  
Yuffie giggled. "It was better than our first date."  
  
"That's all you have to say?" Sora gasped, and Yuffie laughed. Then Kairi appeared.  
  
"Hey, guys-Yuffie? Why are you wearing my clothes??"  
  
Yuffie gulped. She was guessing this was the downside to the great time she'd had today.  
  
"N-no reason!" Yuffie ran away in the opposite direction taking Sora with her.  
  
"Yuffie..." Sora said sternly. Yuffie just blushed.  
  
"Y-you know what, Sora? I gotta go tell Aerith about my day!" Giving him a quick kiss, she dashed off. Again.  
  
Sora rolled his eyes, then smiled. That was the crazy little ninja that he loved.

* * *

And yay! It's done! Or is that a bad thing? : ( I'm sorry about the ending, I know it was pretty bad. I really couldn't think of anything to write around there. But I really hope you liked it, and thanks so much to EVERYONE who reviewed! In fact I might write personal thank-yous sometime...don't know yet! Please R&R for the last chapter. Thanks! And bye! And stay tuned for anything else I decide to write in the future!! 


End file.
